


Until he never returns from his nightmare

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angstober, Day 5, Flagício, Gen, Guns, Haikyuu-tober, Inktober, Nightmares, Whump-Tober, build, gunpoint, october's challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: No matter how much Atsumu could run, he couldn't run away from the nightmares created by his mind.





	Until he never returns from his nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5  
Prompts:  
– Mine: What if I have another bad dream?  
– Angstober: Maybe it’s too late  
– Inktober: Build  
– Whump-tober: Gunpoint  
– Haikyuu-tober: Miya Twins  
– Nyah's drabble challenge: flagício (infamy, outrage, scourge)  
~
> 
> Hello, hello~ Here I am, with another fanfic. Again, I posted this one at Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Have a nice reading!

Again, another dream. A nightmare, to be exact. One more, another anxiety that crushed Atsumu's heart.

Another night when Atsumu shifted in bed, haunted by the ghosts of his mind.

As much as he ran through the nightmare, Atsumu couldn't seem to escape the monster that was chasing him. The ground seemed to crumble with every step he took, and in uncontrolled nervousness he tried to not to fall.

It all seemed real, though he felt it was a creation of his head, merely a build made of his ruins; but as much as he tried to wake up, he couldn't.

Trapped in a world created by him, his greatest fears, his anxieties, his sorrows.

He fell; the sensation of the fall made him scream silently, as if the sound didn’t exist in that dark world.

When Atsumu noticed, he was in a cage, tied to chains made with his regrets.

He tried to move, but his freedom was being crushed, his body hard as stone. Atsumu wanted to scream, ask for help, but only silence left his lips. Maybe it was too late.

He heard a shot and looked out of the cage. Atsumu felt his breath fail and desperate to move, however much his body tore.

Outside of the cage, kneeling on the floor like a loyal servant, was Osamu, and ahead of him fragments of someone his mind couldn’t formulate. In that someone's hand, a gun aimed at Osamu, who stands motionless, not even a small movement.

Atsumu was afraid of the worst and screamed again in silence until his throat seemed to bleed in pain; it didn't stop him. He shouted, tried to move, in a bath of pain. The prayers went silent on the lips, useless.

Like him, maybe.

  


A scourge to his pride, so hurted, so loud.

"Tsumu."

Atsumu closed his eyes in pain and when he opened them again he saw Osamu in front of him, the gun aimed at his forehead. He felt tears on his cheeks, fear burning the oxygen inside him. He shook his head, wishing it wouldn't happen.

"Tsumu!"

Atsumu continued to shake his head from side to side, wanting to wake up as soon as possible with his eyes closed.

“Tsumu! Wake up, damn it! ”

As if someone grabbed him and pulled him out of that screaming darkness, Atsumu opened his eyes. He was no longer in that dark place of his mind.

Osamu was looking at Atsumu, worried. It was already routine to wake up at night and see his brother suffering in his nightmares. All he could do was stand beside him, waiting for Atsumu to wake up and soothe him from the darkness that was trying to suck him.

"S-Samu…?"

"I'm here," he informed. “It's okay, nothin’ will happen to ya. Ya can go back to sleep. ”

"But what if I have another bad dream…?" Atsumu asked, in such a frightened way, like a child.

"I'll be here by yer side."

The adrenaline of fear subsided and tiredness closed Atsumu's eyes, which, as much as he refused to close them, fell asleep.

Osamu breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that now Atsumu was quiet in his dreams.

He would be there whenever Atsumu open his eyes.

Until he never returns from his nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! >:3 Feel free to drop your opinion~


End file.
